How Sam met Rosie - or - The Bywater Pool
by Sam-Gamgee
Summary: Sam meets Rosie. Simple enough, ja?


So I decided I'd write a fanfic about how Sam met Rosie. It's not much, but here goes:  
  
The Bywater Pool  
  
or  
  
How Sam Met Rosie  
  
Don't worry!' said the Gaffer. 'They're nice hobbits! Really!' Old Gaffer Gamgee was taking his youngest son, Samwise, to meet some of the Gaffer's old friends, the Cotton family. The Gaffer strode up to the Cotton's front door, Sam's hand in his, and knocked. A hobbitess about the age of Sam's mother answered the door with a broom in her hand.  
  
'Hello!' she exclaimed. 'Good to see you again, Ham. Why, is this your little Sam? He must be at least 20 now!' Sam bowed and answered politely, 'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cotton.' Sam looked behind her and saw a young hobbit-lad who looked about his own age. Mrs. Cotton let the Gaffer and Sam into her hole. 'Mr. Cotton is out a-fishin' today, Ham.' She looked down at Sam and pointed to the lad Sam had been looking at. 'This is my oldest son, Tom. Tom, would you like to take Sam to meet your brothers and sister?' All the while, Sam was thinking 'Sister? Yuck!' Sam still thought girls were icky, except for his sisters Daisy, May, and Marigold.  
  
'Yes, Mother. C'mon Sam!' said Tom. Tom lead Sam down down a corridor into a backroom where the Cotton children were playing. 'We were thinking about going boating in the Bywater Pool later. Maybe you can come, too,' said Tom. Sam peered into the room, and at his relief, there were only three hobbit-lads in the room. Tom introduced them from oldest to youngest: Jolly, Nick, and little Nibs. After talking for a few minutes with the four sandy-haired boys, Tom's hand flew to his forehead and he exclaimed, 'Jolly! Why didn't you remind me? We forgot to introduce Rosie to Sam!' Sam felt his stomach turn flip-flops.  
  
'That's all right, Tom,' said Sam, not wanting to meet a girl. 'Nick, go find Rosie. I think she's in the kitchen with Mother,' said Jolly. Nick ran off. When he came back a few minutes later, he was followed by a dark- haired hobbit-lass. 'Yes, Tom, what is it? She asked as she came in. The lass was wearing a yellow dress, Sam's favourite colour, and an apron. Her long brown hair was in two braids. Sam looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat. 'Sam, this is our sister, Rosie,' said Tom. Sam gazed at Rosie, and she gazed back. He was in love! 'Rosie likes Sam!' said Nibs. He was young, only nine, so no one but Rosie and Sam paid attention. They both blushed.  
  
'Sam, do you want to go boating with us? I mean, if your Gaffer says it's all right?' asked Rosie. Sam had never been boating before, but he agreed. He was afraid of boats, but he just wanted to be around Rosie a little longer. The Gaffer said boating was fine, just be back in time for first supper. Nick and Nibs were going to stay behind.  
  
Tom and Jolly already had a small boat down at the Bywater Pool. When they got there, Rosie admitted to Sam that she was afraid of boats, and would just sit and watch from the shore. Sam didn't admit to anything, but said he would sit with Rosie on the bank so she wouldn't be lonely.  
  
While Tom and Jolly paddled out in the Pool, Sam and Rosie sat on the bank and dipped their feet in the warm water. They talked about everything imaginable: the sun, the Shire, family history, parties. After a few hours, the conversation still had not died down, but Sam realised he was holding hands with Rosie Cotton. Tom and Jolly decided to go on home, and Rosie and Sam watched the sun set together.  
  
Sam closed his eyes for a moment and could hear his father saying to him, 'Be home by first supper, Sam my lad!' At the time it was now, he was already late for second supper! Sam knew he would be in for it when he got home, and so took Rosie home. They didn't unclasp hands until Sam left Rosie at her house.  
  
'I had fun today,' said Rosie. 'Me, too,' replied Sam. 'Can I see you again tomorrow?' she asked. 'Probably not,' was the reply. 'I'm late as it is. My Gaffer's going to be angry. But I don't mind.' Rosie just smiled. 'See you later,' said Sam. Rosie gave Sam a hug, and then Samwise Gamgee got his first kiss on the cheek from Rosie Cotton. 'See you later,' said Rosie, giggling, and ran inside. Sam blushed all the way home. He smiled as he passed the Bywater Pool. Sam was in love, and didn't care if he was in trouble when he got home or not. 


End file.
